La única excepción
by Luriana
Summary: A los 7 años de edad, Sara Elizondo prometió no enamorarse jamás y dedicar su vida a hacer crecer su hacienda. A los 27, conoce a las personas que más odiará en su vida, pero también a quién la hará romper esa promesa. Franco Reyes cree que nunca se recuperará de la ruptura con Rosario Montes, hasta que Sara Elizondo le da una bofetada.


Disclamair: De está historia sólo me pertenece una imaginación desesperada que se muere por salir.

N/A: Confieso que hacia años no veía esta telenovela y mucho menos escribía un fic sobre ella. Pero mi ocio en el trabajo me hizo leer los reviews que tiene "Finjamos odiarnos" y quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que lo leyeron y me pidieron que escribiera otro.

Así que aquí lo traigo. Tuve que llenarme de vídeos de Sara y Franco porque no me acordaba de muchas cosas, pero al verlos me hicieron enamorarme de nuevo y estoy a punto de ver la telenovela por 5ta vez ahora que está en Netflix.

Los diálogos en itálicas son diálogos realmente de la telenovela, lo demás es mi imaginación, que prácticamente son los pensamientos de Sara y Franco.

Sin más espero la disfruten.

* * *

 **La única excepción**

Sara Elizondo se encontraba jugando con sus muñecas a la edad de 7 años cuando unos gritos que hicieron se sobresaltara. Asustada corrió a la habitación de sus padres, llevándose la sorpresa que eran ellos las personas que peleaban, los miro intentado obtener alguna explicación, pero su madre salió de la habitación con mucho disgusto, mientras su padre le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Sara quiso alcanzar a su madre, preguntarle si todo estaba bien, pero su padre la interceptó en el camino y la invitó a montar a caballo, siendo una de las cosas que más amaba hacer aceptó la propuesta de inmediato.

Cabalgaron hacia las tierras colindantes con los Trueba, la única familia que les competía en riqueza. Sara quedó impactada ante ese panorama, quería que su hacienda fuera mejor que esa y ella se encargaría de trabajar en ello, pues era la única de las tres hijas que tenía como afición ver todo lo relacionado con las propiedades de los Elizondo.

Por un momento Sara olvidó los problemas en su casa, sin embargo estos volvieron ese día en la tarde y al día siguiente.

Eran contada las veces que sus padres sonreían, a decir verdad únicamente lo hacían en eventos sociales cuando querían dar la apariencia de familia feliz. A Sara eso le provocaba mucha rabia, ¿por qué no podían a actuar así en casa? ¿Por qué la obligaban a ella y a sus hermanas a refugiarse en su mundo?

Desde ese momento, Sara prometió que ella nunca pasaría por un dolor así, dedicaría su vida a hacer crecer su hacienda, a proteger a sus hermanas y a su madre y a observar el paisaje de la hacienda Trueba.

Pasaron los años, Norma se casó porque su madre lo ordenó y aunque ella quiso oponerse ya que sabía que su hermana no sería feliz, su madre la convenció que era lo mejor y sabiendo que eso haría feliz a doña Gabriela (la que ya tenía suficiente con su matrimonio fallido), terminó apoyándola.

Su padre murió y una parte más de su corazón se endureció al ver como ahora su familia se desmoronaba. Sin su padre era posible que perdieran la tierra y ella no iba a permitir eso, así le costará la vida.

Pero si algo realmente hizo el corazón de Sarita más fuerte, fue el conocer a los hermanos Reyes. Esos malnacidos no hicieron más que joderle la vida:

Fue Libia Reyes la culpable de la muerte de su padre

Entraron a su casa a cobrar venganza, poniendo en riesgo su preciosa hacienda

Enamoraron a sus hermanas provocando problemas con su madre y más ruptura familiar

Se adueñaron de la Hacienda Trueba, su lugar favorito para relajarse.

Se enamoró del idiota de Franco Reyes.

Y era ese último punto el que la alteraba más porque más que endurecerle el corazón, lo que sentía por él le estaba derritiendo el muro de hielo que a sus 7años prometió construir.

…

Detrás de los arbustos de la iglesia, Franco observaba como el amor de su vida aceptaba a Armando Navarro como esposo. No pude evitar llorar. Sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas y el dolor en su pecho aumentaba cada segundo

¿Por qué se había casado con él? Si ella misma juró entre sus brazos que no quería a nadie más que a él. Y Franco inocentemente le creyó.

Había peleado infinidad de veces con sus hermanos por defenderla, porque Oscar juraba que era una callejera y él, a golpes, hacía que se tragara sus palabras. Pero no sirvió de nada, ella nunca aceptaría al panadero pobre pudiendo ser la mujer del dueño del bar donde ella trabajaba.

A Franco eso le destrozó el corazón y las ganas de vivir disminuían con cada día que pasaba. No le interesaba la estúpida venganza ni la vida amorosa de sus hermanos, mucho menos los insultos de esa vieja loca llamada Sara Elizondo.

Pero si de viejas locas hablaba, nadie lo estaba más que Eduvina Trueba, una señora mayor que se enamoró de él y le ofreció todo lo que poseía. Decepcionado, Franco aceptó el casarse con ella. Y ahí estaban de nuevo sus hermanos diciéndole qué hacer, pero el menor de los Reyes no los escuchó pues ahora que Rosario estaba casada y su corazón destruido, ¿Qué iba a perder al hacer feliz a alguien que podría ser su abuela?

Si no era Rosario, no sería nadie.

O eso era lo que él creía, pues el ahora dueño de la hacienda de los Reyes uniría los pedazos de su corazón al sentirse agredido por la señorita Loca, Fea e Insípida Sara Elizondo.

…

— _Dime Sarita—le dijo Norma con voz tierna—¿Qué sientes por Franco Reyes? ¿Lo amas? ¿Estas enamorada de él?_

 _Sarita asintió mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas_

— _Lo quiero. Lo quiero mucho—confesó entre sollozos._

Esa frase le costó mucho formularla pues Sara no sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía por él ni siquiera encontraba el inicio de todo.

Pero recordaba algunas cosas, por ejemplo la rabia que sintió cuando se enteró que Franco Reyes se casaba con la dueña de su hacienda vecina.

—Es un vividor—se dijo así misma aventando las cosas en su recamara—no puede haber persona en el mundo más oportunista, maldito desgraciado.

—¡Sara! ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunto Jimena que recién entraba a ver la furia de Sarita.

—Los Reyes, eso me pasa—respondió molesta—¿Cómo vas con el divorcio?

Jimena abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada, no entendía el comportamiento de su hermana

—Y es mejor que Norma no vuelva a ver a Juan.

Sin decir más, Sara salió hacia las caballerizas dejando a Jimena confusa, ensilló su caballo y fue hacia la cerca que delimitaba los terrenos con los Trueba. Escuchó música de fiesta y supo que el imbécil de Franco ya se había casado. Un vacío se formó en su pecho pero al sentirlo, sus manos se tensaron.

—Estúpido.

Y volvió a la hacienda con mucho más odio que con el que había salido.

…

Estaba ahí mirándola como estúpido, ella vestía un lindo vestido negro y su cabello recogido le hacía resaltar sus facciones severas. Siguió con su vista como está se levantaba y escuchó las palabras hirientes de Sara Elizondo, ya se había tardado en armar un escándalo.

— _Es cierto que las verdades duelen Sarita Elizondo, por eso usted respira por la herida—dijo Franco en modo de defensa—sé que no le caemos bien y que se siente muy ofendida porque mi hermano Oscar está casado con su hermana Jimena y mi hermano Juan es el padre del hijo de su hermana Norma. Pero lo que más le duele a la señorita, es la amargura que lleva dentro. Porque aparenta ser una mujer muy bonita pero al fin de cuentas no deja de ser una mujer fea que sigue oliendo a caballo._

Contó los minutos para que está reaccionará y al llegar a segundo 3 recibió la bebida en su cara. La miró salir corriendo y él no pudo hacer más que alcanzarla.

Se estaba volviendo costumbre el estar cerca de ella cuando algo le pasará y ese día no fue la excepción. Sara tuvo un accidente y él fue a su rescate.

La tomó en sus brazos para poderla subir al coche, era tan pequeña, tan delgada, le sorprendía como ese mujer que con los ojos cerrados parecía una muñequita podía tener tanta maldad, odio y rencor hacia ellos. Pero eso a él no le importaba, en esos momentos no iba a dejar que su enemiga favorita estuviera sola y accidentada en la carretera.

La llevó hasta su habitación y la recostó en su cama, ese vestido ajustado con un escote tan pronunciado lo hicieron tener pensamientos que lo llevarían al infierno y ciertamente al manicomio también, pues no entendía cómo podía tener tanto deseo hacia la mujer fea y desabrida.

Cuando está despertó, volvió a odiarla pues en vez de agradecerle salió gritando como loca, asustando a todos los empleados de la hacienda.

Sin embargo esa nariz respingada y esos labios delineados quedaron en su mente por siempre.

…

Era un maldito imbécil, cómo se atrevía a besarla de esa forma.

Tenía que volver a su casa, lavarse la boca y vomitar por el asco que este le provocaba.

Sus manos le temblaban al encender su camioneta, era enojo, claro estaba. No tenía nada que ver el temblor de sus piernas cuando sus labios estuvieron en contacto con los de Franco.

Giró su rostro para verlo y se asustó al ver como dos hombre se lo llevaban. Encendió su camioneta y estuvo a punto de tomar el camino hacia su casa. Pero no podía dejar que a Franco le pasará algo, se sentiría la más miserable si no lo ayudaba.

Porque si algo tenía claro es que solamente ella podía ser su enemiga.

No tuvo tiempo de tener miedo, la adrenalina que estaba corriendo por sus venas era más poderosa que cualquier otro sentimiento. Incluso más que el odio que el menor de los Reyes le provocaba.

Cuando llegó a la bodega en que Franco estaba secuestrado, amenazó a los delincuentes y logró sacar a la victima de ahí, tenía que dejarlo sano y salvo en casa.

…

Franco la miró mientras conducía y no dejaba de pasar por su cabeza la escena de una mujer hermosa, con vestido y zapatillas sujetando una escopeta y amenazando a dos hombres.

Y ahora estaba ahí, con su rostro severo llevándolo a casa. Sin duda era una mujer increíble.

Hacia horas se había atrevido a besarla y fue un idiota cuando respondió que no tenía idea porqué lo hacía. Sabía la respuesta, pero tenía miedo de la reacción de Sara, él la deseaba. Y no como llegó a desear el cuerpo sensual de Rosario, él deseaba a Sarita Elizondo a su lado.

Sonrió al darse cuenta que ella también lo deseaba al suyo, pues nadie se hubiera atrevido a hacer lo que ella hizo sólo por solidaridad como ella insistía.

…

A partir de ese entonces, Sara se resignó a que el hielo en su corazón se derritiera por completo, pues ya no podía fingir más.

Y aunque ella estaba segura que no necesitaba a un hombre que la protegería, sonreía como una boba cada que Franco se aparecía para darle su merecido a Fernando Escandón.

Sara estaba segura que los hermanos Reyes le dieron un giro a la vida de su familia y le costó mucho aceptar que sus hermanas tenían razón al haberse fijado en ellos.

Pero de lo que más estaba segura era que Franco Reyes era la única excepción a lo que prometió a los siete años.

….

Franco Reyes suspiraba al recordar la belleza y el temperamento de Sara. Y aun sabiendo que el cuadro de los tres hermanitos y las tres hermanitas era patético, quiso arriesgarse porque sabía que ninguna otra mujer tendría todo lo que ella y que nadie mejor que Sara Elizondo para ser la dueña de la hacienda de los Reyes.

* * *

 _¡Si estas leyendo esto es porque terminaron de leerlo!_

 _Ya que ando en esto, pronto publicare otro donde relataré los días previos a su boda._

 _¡Gracias por todo!_

 _¿Review?_

 _~Luriana~_


End file.
